


Not Interested (In You)

by Mad_Hattie_Hatter



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Adorable Honda Tohru, Big Brothers, First story, Gay, Male Sohma Akito, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Protective Older Brothers, basically Fruits Basket, going off the manga, irregular updates, that's a lot of Sohma, with an Extra Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hattie_Hatter/pseuds/Mad_Hattie_Hatter
Summary: My name is Yasu Honda and I am generally apathetic towards most things. But I'd do anything for my little sister Tohru. Even if that means living with 2 young men and a pervert. Even if we find out they can turn into zodiac animals. Especially when I find out they have a hot clan head with temperament issues... Anyways, I won't let anything happen to her. I won't let her memories be erased either. I may not know how to fight, but I'll definitely go down fighting for her. And you should never underestimate older brothers.





	Not Interested (In You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I don't expect it to be good, but please give it a chance. And I'd love to hear constructive criticism and feedback to make it better. Updates will be irregular. I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Only Yasu.

"Did you get everything, Tohru?"

"I don't think I've forgotten anything! Looks pretty hot today."

"Mom, we'll leave you to tend to the house."

* * *

My name is Yasu Honda. The airhead is my little sister Tohru. And no, we didn't always live in a tent in the middle of the forest. Our mother raised us by herself. But she passed away this May. We live with our grandfather for a bit, but then the house had to be remodeled to fit other relatives who would be staying there.

We told Grandfather that we had a place to stay, but we didn't want to intrude on any of our friends. Then Tohru decided we would secretly live on our own. I didn't really care, but I support her in all her decisions. So here we are... Living in a tent... In the woods. Oh well.

* * *

"Is that a house?" I heard Tohru ask. I looked up and there was indeed a house.

"Yeah, it is. Huh, wonder why we hadn't seen it before. Whatever, let's get going." I look back down at the trail and started walking again... Then I heard Tohru walk away. I sighed and turned around. There she was. Walking towards the house. I followed her because with her luck it probably belongs to a psycho or a pervert or was infested with rats.

We got to the front of the house and looked around. It looked pretty big. Now I'm starting to wonder who lives in such an expensive looking house. I looked down at the porch. It seemed someone painted rocks to look like animals. "Aw, how cute!" Tohru said looking at them as well.

"How rare. There are people here?  ~~Wow! And she's a high school student!~~ " I heard that. At least I was right about the pervert part. I looked at the man who spoke. He looked was attractive, but too old for me. I sighed, I really need a boyfriend.

"He-hello... I'm sorry about looking around without your permission!" Tohru looked like she was freaking out.

"It's okay, look if you want. I only put them out to dry. Young people like you would think it's boring." Yep, I find it pretty boring.

"Oh no, it's the twelve animals of the zodiac! I could never be bored of them! And they look so cute!" Tohru said. Oh, so that's what they are? I never really payed attention to stuff like that.

"Really? I like them too." The man said kneeling down as if to get a better look. But didn't he make them? I would assume he liked them.

"But I should have known... There's no cat here..." Is she still hung up on that cat thing? It's just an old Legend.

"Cat? Ah... You've heard of the story about the cat in the Legend of the Twelve Animal Zodiac?" So the guy does know about it...

"Yeah. Our mom used to tell us the story..." 

* * *

_"Long long ago God told the animals, "Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late." After hearing the news, the rat who likes practical jokes... Told it's neighbor, the cat, that the banquet is the day after tomorrow. On that day, the rat rode on the ox, and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The ox followed, then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning. All except for the deceived cat..."_

_Mom ended the story and looked over at us. "Tohru, why are you crying?"_

_"Poor... cat... I've decided! I don't want my sign to be a dog, I want it to be a cat!!"_

_"Tohru, it doesn't work like that..." I said as I got ready to sleep._

_"Would you rather be a cat then a monkey?"_

_"I don't really care."_

* * *

"oh...? If he found out he had a fanclub..." What? If he? Why does this guy sound like he knows the cat from the story? Maybe I was right about the psycho part too... "Your true sign is a dog, right? No wonder I feel close to you, because I'm also a dog..." I was gonna punch him for hitting on my sister... But it seems someone else got to him first.

 ** _Thwack!_** "You look like a pedophile saying that..."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please tell what you liked or didn't like and help me make it better.


End file.
